


Possessed

by learninghowtosmut



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Demons, First Time, Hypnotism, M/M, Religion, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 10:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7432559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/learninghowtosmut/pseuds/learninghowtosmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The demon Antonio has been chasing after the priest Lovino for a while now. And then he gets the perfect opportunity...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possessed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [waitineedaname](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitineedaname/gifts).



Antonio ran a tender hand down his love’s leg, feeling the softness of the skin giving way underneath his touch. Lovino was so beautiful when he was asleep like this. When he was awake and aware, he was still beautiful - but he was spitting at him, calling him all sorts of horrible names.

Once, he’d even tried flinging holy water on him.

Not that it had worked. Demons were much harder to get rid of than humans thought.

The demon cocked his head to one side as the young priest stirred. It was a great loss to everyone everywhere that this gorgeous young man had given himself to the Catholic church, Antonio mused. Still… All it meant was that, once he had him under control, he’d be seeing something that was reserved only for him. And that thought made his possessive streak _sing_.

As Lovino began to wake, Antonio crawled carefully up the bed. The last thing he wanted to do was to startle him. If he was angry or scared, this wouldn’t work.

When those golden eyes opened halfway, crusted with sleep dust and still hazy with dreams, Antonio smirked and took tight hold of Lovino’s chin. They snapped wide open, but it was too late; eye contact had been made and Lovino was already slipping under his spell.

Ten minutes of hypnotism later, and it was done. This beautiful young man belonged to him. His love; his pet; his sweet little toy to play with.

Lovino relaxed into the bed, a blissful smile on his face as Antonio finally blinked and looked away. The demon instantly dropped to kiss from the priest’s collar bone up to just below his ear. From there, it was the tiniest of distances for Antonio to press their lips together, _at last._

“Good morning, mi amor.” The demon breathed, pulling away from those beautiful, tempting lips just long enough to speak. He was rewarded with a delighted giggle and a set of tanned arms wrapping around him to pull him back down. This kiss was clumsy; the kiss of a man who had dedicated himself to a life of celibacy before he’d had a chance to learn.

“Good morning…” He trailed off, realising that he had never got the demon’s name. With a chuckle, Antonio told him.

“You never let me tell you before~ You were always so _angry!_ I much prefer you like this.” He kissed him again, lingering just long enough to catch a hint of morning breath.

“It was very silly of me, Antonio.” A content little smile had stretched over his face, and none of his usual stubbornness or defensiveness had survived. “Mmm, but I’m sure I taste awful… Would you like it better if I got some water?”

“I’ve waited to have you for too long already.” The demon murmured, pulling the covers away to reveal his pet’s fuzzy pyjamas. “Why must you have so many layers? I have been watching you for _months!_ And with only my hand for company.” He sighed. “Now sit up.”

Lovino complied without hesitation, wanting nothing more than to please him. He felt so honoured that this demon had chosen _him_ out of everyone. Everything about him was just _perfect_ ; from the curl of his hair to the glint of his eyes and the softness of his huge batlike wings under his fingertips. Why hadn’t he offered himself up before? Why had he resisted so hard that first night? If he had just allowed the demon to come closer, he would have been feeling this happy long ago. He barely noticed the hands stripping away his clothes to leave him completely bare to the demon’s hungry gaze.

“ _Ay_ , so beautiful…” Antonio breathed, before dipping his head to begin laying wet kisses and light nips down the priest’s neck. His hands drifted up and down Lovino’s body, feeling out for responsive areas and deliberately avoiding where he knew he’d want the touch most.

If he’d been made to wait for months, then his feisty little lover could wait for a few minutes.

As _hard_ as it was not to simply plunge into him and fuck him with all of the frustration that had been building up over the months, Antonio had to hold himself back. Now that he finally had Lovino, he had all the time in the world to simply pin the priest down and fuck him with everything he had.

There was a certain thrill to be had in the knowledge that he had corrupted this supposed beacon of purity. This man who had sworn himself to chastity would soon know no almighty power but that of lust and desire.

And Antonio would be only too happy to indulge him.

“Tell me who you belong to, Lovi.” He breathed, having made his way back up to suck at his neck and nip at his earlobe.

 _“You! Oh, Antonio, you!”_ He cried out. “Please, please! I want - I want -!” He broke off - all of this was new to him. He didn’t know what it was that he wanted; just that he wanted _something_. His hips bucked up to push against the demon of their own accord with no command coming from the corrupted priest’s brain.

Antonio silenced him with a kiss, swallowing those pleas for a fraction of a second before he slicked up his fingers and pushed two inside Lovino’s body. There was no warning, just a sharp tightening of muscle around his fingers as he moaned at the thought of how that would have felt around his cock. Almost painful, no doubt, but _so damn good._

Lovino loosened up quickly, once he realised what was going on. He wanted to be perfect for the demon, so spread his legs without any semblance of shame and moaned and pleaded so prettily as Antonio roughly fingered him open. He didn’t think he’d ever felt anything so overwhelmingly _good_ in his life.

The demon felt around until he found a place inside his new pet that made him scream. Antonio teased it, he pressed down on it hard, he rubbed it in small circles until the Italian came. He watched as Lovino’s back arched up and his face crumpled up and his mouth opened wide with _his name_ on Lovino’s lips. It made a most delicious sight.

Ignoring the whines and whimpers, he kept working at Lovino’s hole until he was loose enough for the demon’s liking.

“You honestly didn’t think you’d be the only one getting anything out of this, did you?” He asked with no small amount of amusement as he slicked up his cock. It hadn’t been easy to wait this long, but he knew he wouldn’t regret it.

Antonio knelt over Lovino, clean hand coming up to cup his cheek. “You’re so beautiful… And you looked so delicious when you gave yourself over to pleasure. You really-”

“I should’ve let you in at the start!” He gasped, his cock almost as hard as Antonio’s from the feeling of the demon’s fingers inside him.

“Mmm… Exactly.” He smiled and kissed him sweetly as he pressed the tip of his length against Lovino’s hole. “Ready?” Without waiting for an answer, he quickly thrusted inside and immediately groaned. “ _Ay_ , you’re tight! Am I the-”

“The only one! Th-the first!” He gasped. “Oh Dio, Antonio, _please!_ It feels so good!”

One side effect of demonic hypnotism was that the subject would have heightened feelings and responses to _everything_. It wasn’t uncommon for a demon to ask another to hypnotise them for a set amount of time just to feel this.

But there was _something_ about knowing that he was the only one who had - and probably would - ever do this. The only one who would get to see his sweet Lovi drop all of those walls and masks and surrender himself. The only one who would get to feel Lovino’s body _grip_ and hold his cock, legs wrapping around him as he tried to pull Antonio in closer and deeper, wanting _more more more._

“Ay, what a slut… A perfect, sweet little whore.” He grunted as he pushed himself in as deep as he could go. This feeling, this heat that surrounded him and pulled him in was perfect. He didn’t think he’d ever fucked anyone who felt even half as good as this. “Tell me what you are.” The demon ordered.

“A-A priest! And a demon’s l-little whore!” He cried out, voice wobbling as Antonio struck his prostate. “Oh, please! There! Again! Antonio, please!”

The demon had one hand on the inside of each of Lovino’s thighs, pushing them apart as wide as they would go as he roughly fucked the man. He growled under his breath in short pants, calling him his bitch, a slut, a whore. A man made for nothing more than being a demon’s fucktoy and for being spread apart and pulled open and _used_. The more filth that Antonio breathed into his ear, the louder Lovino’s moans became.

“Yours!” He cried  out. “I’m your slut!” The words felt so _dirty_ coming out of his mouth, so wrong. But fuck if they didn’t fit him now. He was moaning and calling out to be fucked by a _demon_ , to be used like a mindless toy for nothing more than his master’s satisfaction.

Antonio came, calling out Lovino’s name in a rough groan as he filled him up to the brim. His softening cock staying inside his lover as he wrapped a hand around the Italian’s own length and roughly jerked him off, admiring how prettily he moaned the demon’s name.

“My sweet little Lovi…” He murmured as he dropped down against the mattress and pulled the man into his arms. One wing wrapped around their entwined bodies and Antonio drew a finger through the mess on their stomachs before bringing it up to his lips. “Mm, yes… So sweet and so tempting. Tell me who you belong to.”

“Y-You, Antonio. Master. I belong to you. I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
